The Multiverse: Happy Time's Story
by patrick.takanuva
Summary: The Story of the Multiverse told from the perspective of the last survivor of Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

**The Multiverse**

**Happy Time's Story**

**Part I: Everything's Gone to Hell**

Happy Time stood on the rock in the middle of the river that he had just landed on. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He doubted anyone else would have either.

Ponyville was gone.

It had all happened so fast. He, Pinky Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were about to set out for a delightful picnic. All was going better than was originally anticipated. The food was delightful, the games were exhilarating, and everyone was having the best time of their lives.

Then a little black creature showed up.

It was small with a squeaky voice. It asked if it could join us in our games. They, of course as good little ponies, said yes.

Then the world began to swirl and tear itself apart. He was scared he flew away with his Pegasus pony wings as fast as he could, going faster and faster until….he ripped a hole in reality. Outside of Ponyville, he found that he had the appearance of an orange cat with wings.

He looked back at the world he had come from. He saw Twilight Sparkle and Pinky Pie running towards the rift, but get torn apart in the swirliness and pulled deeper into it. Then, the rift force itself shut, and multiple rifts pouring out black energy opened all around for a few seconds, then closed.

He had seen this happen before. It was the death of a reality; the ending of all life in that world. It had happened to his homeworld of Extalia thirteen years ago. He had lost his family in that incident. And now, the same fate had befallen upon all his friends and newfound home.

Happy Time sat, and sat, and sat until reality began to sink in. Happy Time was no longer happy. He frantically began to run about, trying so hard to escape his living Hell. He hit a tree in his delirium and fell to the ground. He lay there for a time, still crying. Everything had been stolen from him once again.

He came to his senses after another hour had past. For the first time, he noticed six gems lying all around him. They were the Elements of Harmony. They had survived the annihilation of a world. Happy Time stared in awe at them for a brief moment, then picked them up.

A flash of bright color blinded him. He felt a warm sensation on his chest. The light dimmed. He looked down. The Elements had fused to him.

_Why shouldn't they?_ He thought to himself. _After all, I am a Dimension Traveler. There is only one of me in the whole Multiverse, and I am the last survivor of Ponyville's destruction. I will bear this proudly as a symbol of my resolve to prevent worldly obliteration from ever happening again._

Happy Time stood proudly with his head held high and tears still flowing down his face.

He will live up to his vow, whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Multiverse**

**Happy Time's Story**

**Part II: The Warrior**

Happy Time was not accustomed to jungle terrain nor his new, catlike body. He stumbled about for hours, looking for some signs of sentient life or settlement. He did his best to avoid bugs, but they always found him. Webs got caught all over his body. No matter how far or long he walked, he couldn't find a way out of the rainforest.

Needless to say. He was one miserable little cat.

_Wait a minute! _ He thought to himself suddenly, _I can just use one of the Elements of Harmony to find my way out!_

Using the powers of the Element of Laughter, a large field of golden light was emitted from him into his surroundings.

_That way!_ He says to himself, walking towards the thick trees. After about ten minutes, his nose caught a scent. He was delighted, then disgusted.

_Oh Gosh! What is that nauseating odor!?_

The Element of Laughter did not sway from its direction. It determined that the best outcome would come when he followed the smell, no matter how bad it smelled. He did as it asked.

He came to a cleared out spot of jungle. A lone man sat on a makeshift bed of leaves. He was average sized with messy mop of dirty blonde hair on his head. What parts of his face that wasn't covered in dirt was covered by his beard. He wore a black jacket on his back and black metal on his chest. All other articles of clothing, such as his pants, boots, and fingerless gloves, were also black. Next to him lay two swords and the dead body of what looked like a large, scaly cat. The rear leg of the creature had been removed and was being eaten by the man. The corpse, of course, was what was emanating the smell.

"Would you care for a bite?" said the stranger, looking over at Happy Time.

"Uuuummmmm…No thanks?" replied Happy Time.

"I don't blame you," replied the stranger, taking another bite of the creature. "It's pretty disgusting and impossible to cook. Its putridity makes it extremely combustible."

Happy Time seated himself next to the man, opposite of the man's catch. "What is that anyway?" he asked.

"Caragor," replied the stranger, "It's native to the Mordor in the world of Arda."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Happy Time, "You're like me! You're a Dimension Traveller!"

"And what Dimension do you come from?" asked the man.

"Ponyville," replied Happy Time.

"I doubt that," replied the man, "You're an Exceed from Extalia."

"Am not! I just…happen to look like this away from home."

"Ha!" laughed the man, "Good Company is Good Company, no matter where it comes from." He held out his hand to Happy Time, "The name's Dovahkiin. Pleased to meet you, **cat**"

Happy Time puffed in rage, but gave Dovahkiin his paw nonetheless.

"Happy Time, charmed to meet you, **Smelly**."

"Now you're getting the hang of this," replied Patrick with a smile. "I like you."

Happy Time, despite what had just happened, couldn't help but smile like an idiot too.


End file.
